1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical element in the form of a beam splitter which is used preferably in interplay with optical measurement systems for determining the characteristics of machine tools, or for other measurement purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical elements of this type are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,938 to which reference is made to avoid excess description.